Truck bed campers, also known as slide-in campers or cab-over campers, are recreational vehicles that slide into a truck bed and are attached to the truck. Generally, four tie-downs are positioned on the truck to provide anchor points for attaching the camper. Two front tie-downs can be mounted to the bed or frame of the truck, and two rear tie-downs are commonly mounted to the bumper of the truck. Anchors on the camper are then connected to the tie-downs on the truck using turnbuckles, which provide a certain amount of tension to secure the camper to the truck.
The turnbuckles of the existing mounting system require frequent adjustment and may require removal to access certain areas of the truck such as, for example, the gas cap. Additionally, the turnbuckles and tie-downs are on the exterior of the truck and create an aesthetically unattractive appearance.
There is therefore a need for a system for securing a camper to a truck bed which is more aesthetically appealing and provides a mounting system within the truck bed. There is also a need for a more stable system for securing a camper to a truck bed which eliminates the need for frequent adjustments.